The Embodiment of Innocence
by SouthernHope
Summary: What if Stephanie Meyer had added another character into the Twilight Saga? Meet Johanna Whitlock - Jasper's biological younger sister. This is the story through her eyes of how she came to be a vampire, and her life of joining the Cullen family


**Authors Note.**

I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and so I've been very eager to write up this first chapter. Just to let everyone know, this is my first story on fanfiction so I hope you all think its good.

Please review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer.**

I do not own the Twilight Saga. But what I do own, is Johanna Whitlock. Savvy?

* * *

><p>It was hard to believe that I had been alive for more than a hundred years. The years fly by like days. Everything went fast in my eyes. As was everything much clearer than it had been 145 years ago. Funny that I had been alive for that long. Such a long time, and yet, I still remained in the form of a fifteen year old girl. I knew I would never age. I was frozen, doomed to spend eternity in the form of a small teenage girl. A child. I always tried to look on the bright side of it; I would never grow old, never die, and never would I have to worry about waking up one morning only to find a dense, a wrinkle, on my forehead. Never would I have to worry about any of those things, not since I was changed and became a vampire. An ice statue with a unsatisfied craving for human blood. My transformation wasn't one that anyone would like to remember. I could almost still feel the terror upon me as I watched the hungry newborn stalk me.<p>

The year was 1855 when my life was changed forever. I was fifteen years old at the at the time - almost to the age when most girls were set to marry. I wasn't really the marrying type. I didn't like the idea of marrying some stranger whom I did not know; but I also wanted to please my parents.

Everything hadn't been the same since Jasper left us to go to war. I had only been seven at the time when he left, but I was smart enough to understand where he was going, and iwhat/i might happen to him. I cried my eyes out the night before he left. I begged Jasper not to go. I still remember that day as if it were only yesterday. He held me in his protective embrace; running his fingers through my golden blond curls in a comforting matter, whispering soothing words into my ear.

"This isn't goodbye, Johanna," Jasper spoke in a hush whisper into my ear. His accent was strong, "I promise, I will be back."

But he never was.

Four years later, the Captain of Jasper's division came to our house and told Mother the devastating news. She had told me to go upstairs and wait in my room, but I heard everything as she collapsed on the floor and lost a part of herself. Jasper Whitlock - my big brother - had been lost in battle. I became a different person since I learnt the passing of my brother. I wasn't as joyful as I used to be. I didn't want to smile or enjoy a walk through the gardens with my mother. I wasn't myself anymore. I cried endlessly for Jasper's death during the first few weeks before I started to feel numb. Mother and Father held a funeral for Jasper. I recalled there were men in uniforms and badges who said a number of great things about Jasper. They made me want to smile, but I couldn't. How could I smile at my own brothers funeral? The soldiers then lowered an empty casket into the earth.

The years went by, and I was forced to move on. I had forced myself to deal with Jasper's death. We had both always been close during our years of growing. Jasper had always been ten years older than me, but that didn't stop us from bonding. I used to follow him everywhere. Mother would often comment how I got more like Jasper every day aside from my looks. When I was six, Jasper used to take me riding around the farm on his horse. I used to love whenever he took me riding. Of course, Mother would only let Jasper take me around the farm, but she knew that he wouldn't dare let anything to happen to me. During a few lunches, my Father had brought up the topic that I was soon to be married. I was fifteen years old, and set to marry a nineteen year old man whom I had never met. I wanted to run away. I wasn't ready for the idea of marriage. That night - when both of my parents were sound asleep - I made my attempt to run away. It was almost midnight when I had left the farm. I took one of the horses from our barn house, and rode her away from my home. Even now, I didn't understand what had gotten me into doing this -why I was running away from home from some silly marriage arrangement. I wasn't riding for long when I saw it.

It moved too fast for me to see, and I could remember my heart pounding furiously against my ribs. Everything went by so fast that the next thing I knew, I had blood running down my face, and the monster was sinking its teeth into my wrist. The pain felt so real I thought I was on fire. I was certain the flames was burning my flesh away and going towards my bones. I remembered trying to breath, but I couldn't. Every time I would take a breath an agonizing stabbing pain would occur in my chest. I couldn't scream; because I couldn't breathe. I went in and out of conscious throughout my transformation. One thing I did recall though, was a southern voice talking to me; whispering soothing words into my ear and a cold hand stroking my face. I didn't know who was with me during the three days I burned endlessly. However on the third day when I found myself awaking to a new life, I also found Jasper. He was the one that I heard whispering in my ear, he was the one that stood by my side every second that I screamed in pain.

Jasper explained everything to me. He explained about the night in which he came across three women who turned out to be vampires. The one called Maria had bitten him, and thus turned him into a vampire. Jasper told me about the army of vampires he had been training and working with. Apparently, one of the newborns - a recently turned vampire - had somehow managed to escape. Maria gave Jasper strict orders to track down the escaped vampire and destroy it before it caused any havoc. But he was too late. By the time Jasper had found the newborn, it had already attacked me and sank its teeth deep into my flesh. I was too dazed, and consumed with pain to have any knowledge what was going on - but I understood it all now. I was a vampire. Just like Jasper, except I was a newborn. Because of what I had become, I was forced to leave Mother and Father behind. In a way, I was glad I left. Mainly because I didn't have to deal with the arranged marriage, but I knew the pain would start settling in.

Jasper taught me everything that I needed to know; our strengths and weaknesses, how to choose my prey and hunt. Being trapped in the body of an immortal child had its advantages. I knew humans would be attracted to my innocent demeanour. And that was exactly what I used to lure humans to their death. I never did like hurting people when I was human, and so now that I was a vampire - killing people in order to survive pained me even more so. But the vampire within me - the animal - needed the blood. My first hunting trip as a newborn was the worst physical memory I had. Jasper taught me how to hunt, just like he taught me everything else about the vampire world. I watched him as he lured an innocent human to the darkness with his voice and special 'ability'. I couldn't bring myself to slaughter the human and drink its blood. But my vampire instincts took over quicker than I could react, and before I knew it I was on top of the screaming young man, sinking my teeth into his neck like butter slicing a knife. Jasper kept the human calm as I fed, I thought it was so that the man wouldn't scream as much and bring someone to come and search the source of the screaming. The blood would always put a stop to the fire at the back of my throat. Jasper had said that blood was the only thing that could put out the burning, and so that was why we had to feed.

I had always heard stories of vampires. I knew who they were and what they did to survive, but I never would have actually thought that they existed. And that I would become one.

I had only been a vampire for a year when I discovered that, like Jasper, I too had a special talent. The first sign I had of my gift was when I fed on a human, and saw flashes in my mind of a baby being born, growing up right until the very moment I fed on them. I had seen my prey's entire life literally before my very eyes. When it happened again, I told Jasper about it. I touched his hand and tried out my so called ability on him. It happened again. Only this time, I saw Jasper's life. As if it was happened before my eyes, I watched my own mother give birth to Jasper, I watched him grow from a young boy to a man - a soldier. I even saw the night Maria turned Jasper. Everything of Jasper's life right up to that moment, I saw. Jasper wasn't the only special Whitlock, after all.

I wouldn't know what I would have done if Jasper hadn't found me, and saved me when that newborn attacked me viciously like some meal. I wouldn't have known what would have happened to me if Jasper didn't make it. Would I be dead? My body drained of blood and my blood now in the stomach of some vampire? Or would I still be a vampire? Only, I would be alone and wondering this earth lost and confused. Either way, I was very glad it didn't come to that. I didn't want to spend eternity alone, and I had Jasper to thank that he was with me. He vowed to keep me safe and never leave me, and 145 years later, he still kept his promise. Wherever he travelled, Jasper took me with him. I had travelled anymore everywhere, seen almost everything. It was almost like we were in an adventure. Just brother and sister wondering the earth. Everything changed quickly as the years went past. I watched as new technology was created and built, wagons were no longer used and cars was invented. I always found myself amazed at how the humans could create new things. Make life easier for them.

Jasper and I never stay in the same place for too long. A week or so tops, then we could leave again. I used my time wisely every time I found myself in a new town. I used this my time to read and study the arts. I had always loved art making and had a bright talent for it. Mother would always be shocked at how realistic my drawings were. Because I didn't go to school, I would spend a great deal of time within the library, burying myself in as many art books as I could.

It wasn't just myself and Jasper for long, as a few years down the track, we were met up with a certain pixie. Or rather, she found us. It was a strange encounter, this Alice stated that she knew everything about us, from a vision. She explained to us that as a special ability, she had premonitions of the future, which was why she knew we were coming. She said that she saw us, together, travelling by each other's side to meet up with another vampire coven. The thought made me nervou, as my history with vampires aside from Jasper weren't exactly pleasant. I was surprised myself how easy I had warmed up to Alice.

She told us of a family, a coven of vampires, that lead a almost human like lifestyle. Instead of feeding on human blood and killing innocent humans to survive, they fed on the blood of animals. It wasn't a pleasing appetite, but it was better than killing humans. I instantly found myself wanting to meet these vampires and start this new lifestyle. Just thinking about it made me feel human. I wouldn't have to kill anyone ever again. I could be good. After much talk and much discussion, Jasper, and I finally decided that we would join Alice on her journey to joining this golden eyed family.

Maybe there was a chance after all.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed it! (:<p>

Depending how my reviews go, I might have the next chapter up and running in a week or so.


End file.
